


Timely Affairs

by bamiebasic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angsty to the core, Character Death, Demons, Human Bill Cipher, Kinda, M/M, Murder Mystery, Protective Bill Cipher, Slow Burn, jail time, last tag isn’t what you think, plot twists kinda, therapy in a way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamiebasic/pseuds/bamiebasic
Summary: “Well, Dipper~ the pleasure’s all mine.”“And you? What’s your name?” Dipper inquired.“Oh...well, you can just call me Bill. At least that’s what most people call me, kid.”“Who’re you calling ‘kid’? I mean, I don’t really look that much younger than you do I?”“Well, looks can be deceiving kid.”I cant write summaries for shit. Just open the story scaredie cat. 🙄
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Timely Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to scrap my previous story completely and start this one. No beta we die like Aubrey Plaza bootlickers. It's ongoing and going to be VERY angsty. Yes, I do wanna see your tears. Ahhh there’s also a lot of missing info in this chapter kinda did that on purpose but honestly my writing may just be bad but~ just enjoy the story babe <3

* * *

_Please join us on Sunday December 4th_

_@5m PST_

_618 Gopher Road, the building formerly know as the Mystery shack._

_In loving memory of Mabel Pines..._

* * *

Dipper skimmed over the card for what felt like the 100th time. Eyes glazed over in tears that yearned to drop. Hands that shook vigorously as he read over the brazen words once more. Just one more chance that he had been mistaken. That his sister wasn’t what the card clearly stated. But instead he was forced to come to the crippling reality that the card held the truth.

_Mabel was dead._

* * *

All Dipper could feel was the January cold washing over his skin layered with goosebumps as he sat in his seat absent minded. Wishing he wouldn’t have to visit the grave of his own sister, his own twin. The one person that’s always been there for him. Whether it was supporting his abnormal love for the supernatural or helping him with issues in his love for other people.

The brunette’s mouth shyly formed a smile remembering the time Mabel asked him if he was gay. They were in Mabel’s dorm room only a few feet apart. Mabel sitting on her bed eating corn chips, while Dipper was reading up on theories that had recently spiked his interest. At first he was somewhat surprised, he had never really thought about his sexuality before that. He always assumed that he was straight, he’s had crushes on girls before. But after putting some thought into it, he realized those “crushes” really only consisted of Wendy and the occasional celebrity. He had always favored people who possessed masculine features and dominant personalities. Dipper found that fairly attractive in a person. Perhaps that was the reason he gushed over Wendy in his youth. The woman was more mature than him and often took the lead in their friendship. As well as her upbringing with her older brothers and lumberjack family in general. Though other than that he had no _real_ reason to consider his sexuality as anything other than straight.

That is...until he met his previous partner. But that was something he especially did not want to be thinking about right now. His mood was already unbearably crude. Thoughts of his ex were not something he should have even _considered_ bringing up right now. _‘Stupid brain!’_ Dipper cursed himself as he tried to sway his thoughts away from the unpleasant memories.

Instead he decided to focus on this sister. Right.... _former...._ sister, he would never get used to the fact that Mabel was really gone. The worst part being that he didn’t even have a chance to properly say goodbye. Dipper had been going on more expeditions lately, especially in places that were more remote than his usual trek in the woods of Gravity Falls. The particular one that kept him from receiving any news of his sister’s passing turned out to be a fluke anyways. He learned almost nothing from the trip and then was granted the information of his sister’s death via mail.

Ultimately the whole situation just felt like one big smack in the face. Mabel had passed over a month ago and he had to just find out less than a two days ago. The fact had just laced his heart with even more guilt. He had missed the funeral of his twin for christ’s sake.

Dipper felt like trash for wishing they had delayed her funeral for him. He lightly chuckled to himself at the thought of the selfish request.

Having a funeral months after a death wasn’t exactly an ideal situation. Mabel’s body would most likely have started rotting by now. Though she always always seemed to ramble on about how she would rather her ashes be buried alongside a tree. Something about how it was better for the environment. The subtle smile soon disappeared from his face as he thought about his family and friends. Surely everyone else had ample time to at least process the truth.

But honestly, Dipper himself was a wreck. He may have seemed to come to terms with the death of his sister. But he was just attempting to act tough at this point. Thinking about what he would say to his family and friends, what they would say to him....

They hadn’t exactly been getting along lately, him and Mabel. With all his research, they had stopped spending more and more time together.

Dipper’s thoughts soon stopped, as the bus came to a halt.

_He was in Gravity Falls._

* * *

Looking over his phone on the bed of his motel room. Dipper read over some of the texts from his phone. Taking care to slip past the messages between him and Mabel, not wanting to bring up too many unwanted emotions. 

**[Grunkle Ford]**

November 29 3:54 am

_Dipper, hey where are you right now?_

_I know it’s late but just message me back as soon as possible, okay? -Ford_

November 29 4:20 am

_10 missed calls_

_3 voicemails_

December 4 12:34 pm

_Dipper im sure you’ve heard from the others by now..._

_We’ve just held her ceremony, i’m sorry but it just couldn’t be held off any longer._

_I hope you get this. Where ever you are. -Ford._

* * *

Dipper frowned as he read the messages from a month ago. Not sure if he could reply to Ford. It wasn’t necessarily that he didn’t want to, just his lack of a response. There’s not much he could have said to him either way. ‘Hey! Oh btw sorry I ghosted everyone and missed my twin’s funeral, my bad! xoxo’. Dipper sighed, it sounded just as ridiculous out loud as it did in his head. 

Dipper had also received messages from his parents, Stan, and from friends in Gravity Falls who attended the funeral. Thankfully, managed to find out where the gravesite was thanks to Wendy.

Him and Wendy had actually gotten closer as Dipper grew up. He never really know why though. Though their friendship always quite strong it just felt... _different?_ Maybe it was something about maturity.

Quickly tucking his phone back into his pocket Dipper began to straighten himself up. Grabbing a thin jacket from his messily scavenged suitcase. And throwing it over his shoulders struggling to get it comfortablely covering his lanky arms. He would have to get in and out quickly before the sun rose. He certainly didn’t want to partake in more social interaction that needed. Luckily the place where Mabel was buried was fairly close to the old Mystery Shack.

Dipper had stopped staying there after Soos decided to expand his family with Melody. There simply wasn’t enough room for him and Mabel. So they had to resort to staying at one of the local motels. It may sound sketchy since Gravity Falls wasn’t exactly known for great real estate. But the town had decided to open up some quality hotels and motels due to a new surplus of tourists. But dipper liked to avoid as many tourist as he possible could. Resulting in him staying at a more local motel. He knew he could trust the quality of the place he was staying because the owner was one of his... _friends._ If you could call the man that.

But apparently the cemetery where Mabel was buried was actually new as well; built sometime last summer. He heard from Wendy a while back that it actually plummeted the shack’s popularity. Causing Soos to have to shut the shack down. He had heard some rumors around town that there was some new residence. Which probably meant that Soos had sold that old relic of a building. Dipper snorted as he locked his motel room door, wondering who in their right mind would actually _buy_ the shack. Don’t get him wrong, Dipper loved the shack just as much as his grunkle Stan. But one had to admit, the shack wasn’t as desirable as it once was when Ford first purchased it.

* * *

As Dipper walked the path towards the cemetery. He started to become more intrigued in the idea of a new resident in Gravity Falls. Over that many years he’d come here for the summer not many people have decided to stay here permanently. Sure they’d get the occasional tourist and maybe some relatives of current residents. But never someone entirely new. Especially one financially stable enough to _buy_ the Mystery Shack. 

Hopefully the mystery person would make themselves scarce. Dipper really didn’t want anyone to seem him today. Mostly because he wasn’t in the mood for any dry small talk. Also partly because he _really_ didn’t want some stranger to see him crying at his sister’s grave. Or on the _way_ to go and cry at his sister’s grave.

* * *

Dipper slowly made his way to the entrance of the cemetery. It wasn’t as small as he had expected. After all the town was quite small from the start. Walking into the area surrounded by black metal gates, Dipper sighed as he began to search for his sister’s grave. Realizing this would delay his ‘anti-social schedule’ significantly. He make his way around the somewhat abundant amount of graves. Most of them were actually graves of family pets. Dipper didn’t know how to react to the fact that his sister was buried in the same plot as some dogs and cats. But he supposed he couldn’t quite complain. If Mabel was still alive as a ghost somewhere, he was sure she wouldn’t mind some furry companions. Dipper eventually reached his last row of gravestones. 1...2...3...

Dipper’s steps halted as he read a familiar name.

He had found Mabel’s grave.

Dipper decided to leave the bouquet of flowers he had absent mindedly bought the day before. The flowers sat themselves on the stale ground slightly withered due to their lack of water.

The brunette took as deep breath as he opened his mouth in attempt to say some endearing words. Though before he could speak his throat burned. The heat engulfing his breath as he tried to speak. “Fuck” Dipper silently cursed as he felt moisture travel up to his waterline. He definitely didn’t want to cry here, not now. He had managed not to shed a single tear since he read the letter a few days prior. Dipper knew he was stronger than this, he wasn’t weak....

But his eyes seemed to think otherwise. He broke loose like a faulty dam. Allowing hot tears to stream down his cheeks. Soft choked breaths escaping his throat. He cried for a few minutes, but it felt timeless to Dipper. His mind spiraling and face heating as his brain piled more and more to his already aching heart. Reminded of the pain he felt when he received the soul crushing news. As well as the pain he felt now, knowing it couldn’t possibly compare to the pain his sister must have felt. 

Dipper’s sobs were somewhat coming to a slow decrease. Until the prior emotions of sorrow, grief, and regret were soon replaced by a sudden feeling of fear.

_Someone had grabbed his shoulder._

Dipper’s whole body seemed to stop at the presence of the unfamiliar touch. He hurriedly swiped his shaking hands across his face. Wiping remaining tears— wet and dry alike as he turn to face the sudden touch of the stranger. 

“Are you alright?”

The voice hit Dipper’s ears before he could properly register a face. It sounded so calming, so earnest. 

"Yeah I'm fine", Dipper said in a not so convincing voice. Realizing how much he had been crying. Leaving his throat feeling dry and hot, unable to properly communicate without sounding like he was about to break down.

“Well, that doesn’t sound so convincing now does it", he croaked in the same trembling voice. Dipper couldn’t be more emebarassed. 

Which apparently wasn't true. As his vision cleared the brunette began to clearly see the man standing across from him. The first thing he noticed being his height. The man seemed to almost tower over Dipper. The brunette himself wasn’t short, about 5’8. But this guy seemed like a damn giant in Dipper’s eyes. Maybe because of how small and weak he felt in this situation...

As his head raised up to see the stranger's face. Dipper was gifted with the sight of an eye that glimmered like gold. His own eyes racing to observed the other on the man's face. But was soon disappointed to find out that it had been covered. But before Dipper had time to question why he finally glanced upon the man’s golden locs. Almost too yellow to the point wheere it was somwhow blinding. Though the mystery man still managed to pull it off with his bronzed skin and defined jawline that seemed to work in harmony with his golden features. Dipper’s face began to heat up even further from his own embarrassment. Showing himself in such a weak and vulnerable state infront of somehow he barely knew. Especially someone who looked so beautiful, so damn put together. It was the _exact_ thing he wished to avoid today.

"You know it's rude to stare right?" the stranger chuckled.

‘God even his laugh is beautiful’ Dipper thought to himself.

“But seriously are you okay? I was just walking past here and saw you crying. I don’t mean to pry but you were crying for some time.” the man spoke gently breaking Dipper’s trance. 

“Mabel Pines...is she...your girlfriend?”

”Pfftt” Dipper began to erupt into laughter. His previously sorrowful tears turning into joyful ones. The idea of Mabel being his girlfriend one he didn’t expect to even acknowledge until now. 

“Ah...Actually no she’s, um she’s my sister, my twin to be exact,” Dipper replied with specks of laughter still lingering in his voice. 

The stranger began to smile before he spoke, “Well... I’m just glad I could get you to smile...uh”

As Dipper began to regain his composure. His brain started jumping back into it’s almost constantly working tracks. Had this guy known that him and Mabel weren’t actually dating? Could he really have only said that to get him laughing? Yet another gear turned as he realized the man was asking for his name.

“Oh! It’s Dipper, Dipper Pines.”

“Well, Dipper~ the pleasure’s all mine.”

“And you? What’s your name?” Dipper inquired. 

“Oh...well, you can just call me Bill. At least that’s what most people call me, kid.”

“Who’re you calling ‘kid’? I mean, I don’t _really_ look that much younger than you do I?” Dipper snapped crossing his arms around his chest, somewhat annoyed. He always disliked when people treated him like a child. It was something he was always somewhat insecure about. Though he had started to overcome it as he grew older. But it still bothered him to a degree.

“Well, looks can be deceiving _kid_.”

Okay now Dipper was really starting to get annoyed. Who was this guy anyways? Just because he was somewhat good looking didn’t mean he could suddenly start acting like a prick. 

“What?”, Dipper looked at the man confused. He’d been staring at Dipper a certain way. A glint of...determination?, in his eyes. Ask like he was searching for something, but what?

“Speaking of deceit...are you _really_ Mabel’s brother? I mean, I don’t even remember seeing you here for your supposed sister’s funeral.” Bill said in an accusing tone. Almost as if to insinuate that _Dipper_ was the sketchy looking figure.

Dipper’s face grew red. “Well what would you know anyways? Why am I even talking to some creep who hangs around cemeteries?!”

“I _do not_ hang around cemetery’s. Unlike _you_ I actually live around here, _and_ I’m not a flake out!”

Dipper’s face froze. But that didn’t make sense... it _couldn’t_. The only “house” around here for at least a few miles was....

”Wait, then does that mean...”

Bill’s face turned smug. “Yes, I’m the new owner of the one and only ‘Mystery Shack’.”

“Theres no way...” Dipper said in disbelief, air huffing from his mouth in attempt to laugh at Bill’s statement. Why would someone like Bill buy the shack? Bill didn’t seem like someone who would be interested in real estate. And he most certainly didn’t seem like some weird paranormal nerd...

Not that Dipper thought that people who believed in the supernatural were all nerds. Or that they were all unaccomplished weirdos. But his experiences somewhat proved otherwise. Which made Dipper even more curious as to why someone like Bill would be interested in the shack. No scratch that! Why someone like Bill would **_buy_** the shack?! How did the man even get Soos to sell it to him in the first place?, the guy was a total prick. Well Bill _was_ quite charming, at the least in the first two seconds they’d met. Even Dipper was charmed by his dashing looks at first glance. People like that were dangerous— thinking that they could just use people to get whatever they wanted. Dipper shuddered, reminded of his past experiences with such a person.

Dipper decided to voice his opinion about the man to him directly. Though he didn’t really take a liking to Bill and his... _unique_ personality. His curiosity has always gotten the best of him. He wander what the man was interested in. There’s wasn’t exactly much reason to buy a shack in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t like real estate was a booming business in gravity falls. Meaning Bill was either a shut-in or he was here for the paranormal. And Bill didn’t exactly seem like the type to stray from the public eye for long. 

“Prove it.” Dipper almost demanded.

“What-” Bill wore a confused look on his face. But that face of confusion soon turned to one of confidence. He wore a smug look on his face as he smirked and gestured for Dipper to ‘lead the way’.


End file.
